This invention relates generally to the field of hunting accessories and more specifically to a device for carrying and dispensing scent.
Many of the commercially available scented substances are provided in liquid form and applied directly to the clothes or boots of the hunter. The scent, however, ordinarily wears off relatively quickly because of the type of fabrics commonly used for hunting apparel. This tenancy is exacerbated by rain and other conditions that cause the scent to be rubbed off or diluted.
Various types of devices have attempted to solve the stated problems. For example, devices have been designed that involve wrist bands or leg bands that have the ability to absorb liquid scent and to be worn on the user.
However there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that the existing products do not let the user easily remove and replace the scented component. Another deficiency is that the existing products do not have ample flexibility to allow the device to be attached on the relatively small diameter of a user's wrist or arm or to the relatively large diameter of a person's thigh or the trunk of a tree. Finally, existing products do not have a superior liquid retaining member that can absorb a relatively large amount of liquid without the leakage problems that are associated with many liquid retaining members currently in use.